The fifth turtle
by Sophon
Summary: The turtles have always been four brothers, right? But there was a time when there was a fifth one, who died from an accident. He comes back to reunited with his brothers and master. What happens when he has a little secret? TMNT/Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The turtles were in the new lair (imagine the abandoned train station from the movies) just fixing thing up to make things feel as much like home as possible. They were being helped by their friend, Casey, who also helped with finding things in their old home that were left in tact. It wasn't many things, just the TV, their training equitment, a few pictures, and Mikey's DVDs and stakebroad, but it was more than the first time they lost their home.

"I tink dis is the last of the boxes." Casey said carrying a box. Leo walked up to him. "I got it Casey, thanks." Leo said grabbing the box. But then a picture fell out of the box that went unoticed by Leo, who was walking away. Casey was able to notice and pick up the picture.

It was a picture of Master Splinter sitting up a chair with 8-year-olds Leo and Raph sitting on each of his laps, and 8-year-olds Don and Mikey sitting on the ground on either sides of Splinter. But there was something wrong in the picture. There was another turtle, sitting in front of Splinter. He had a black mask, and was almost the same shade of green as Leo, but slightly darker. On his left hand was a dark green birthmark, maybe, that looks like a shuriken. He also had piercing, yet chibi-looking sky blue eyes.

"Whatcha got there Casey?" Don asked behind them. Casey looked at him and showed the picture. "A picture of you guys dat fell out o' one o' the boxes." He said. "Whose the lil guy in it?" Don paled at the sight of the picture, and so did the other turtles and Splinter.

Don snitched the picture from him and growled. "That's none of _your_ business!" He snapped. Casey's eyes grew wide. "Ok! Geez man, sorry." He said waving his hands. Leo walked to Don and calmed him down. "Sorry Casey," He said. "He gets mad if he hears about our other brother, Beethoven."

Casey raise a brow and smiled. "You guys had anotha brotha?" He said. "Where is he den?" Both Leo and Don walked away while saying in unison, "He's dead." Now, it was Casey's turned to pale. "I'm...I'm sorry..." were the only thing that he had to say. "How did it..." Raph groaned as he was setting up his punching bag.

"'M the only one with da balls ta tell someone dis, so be ready." Casey heard sadness in Raph's voice, but being him, he wanted to know. So, he nodded as Raph was punching his bag while telling the story. "So, it went like dis..."

-flashback-

_"Tag! You're it!"Young Mikey said as he touched Beethoven, or Venny for Short, and ran away from him along with the other three. "Not for long, Mikey!" Venny said chasing after the other four. They were running around the sewer, playing tag. The game had went on for a few hours, because they couldn't play with their toys since they broke._

_The four other brothers were running from the youngest, until Mikey tripped over something. The other stopped to see if Mikey was ok, and what he fell over. It was a black object that was in the shape of a pointed finger._

_"What is that thing, Donnie?" Leo asked Don, who picked it up and started inspecting it. "I don't know." Don said then laughed. "But it looked fun. Like a toy." Mikey was instintly recovered from his fall and ran to Don._

_"A toy?" Mikey said then grabbed the object. "I wanna play with it." Raph humphed and grabbed the object. "No way, I wanna play with it!" He said. "No me!" Leo said grabbing the object too. "Me!" Don said._

_They all started to fight over the black object, Except Venny. He sensed something wrong with the object. "Guys, I-I don't think that a-a toy. You should put in down before-" "Before what?" Mikey asked scowling at the black-masked turtle. "You'll go tell Master Splinter to ruin our fun?"_

_Venny's eyes grew as they were still fighting over the 'toy'. "That's not-" "Shut up, you little bug!" Raph shouted out of nowhere. "Yeah, you're always like this when we're trying to have fun!" Don said. "Why don't you just crawl into a 'no fun' hole and leave us alone!" Leo said._

_Venny's eyes watered as the other brothers still fought over the 'toy'. But then, Mikey slipped his finger in the hole of the thing with a lever in it, and pull the little lever. The pointed end made a loud pop sound, spooking the turtles and making them drop it._

_"What was that?" Mikey asked. Don looked at Venny and gasped. "Guys! Look!" He said pointing at Venny. The other three looked at Venny and gasped. Venny was passed out on the ground on his stomach with red stuff coming out of his neck._

_Leo ran to him and started shaking him. "Venny, wake up." Leo said, getting no answer. "C'mon, this isn't funny." Leo was crying at this point. "Master Splinter!" Leo yelled picking up Venny and putting him on his back. They were all calling for Splinter as they ran back home._

-End Flashback-

Raph stopped punching and sighed as tears were treatening to fall down his face. "We told Splinter about what happened, he tried his best to revive him, but V'nny was already dead." Casey couldn't believe what he just heard. To lose a brother, event the most horrible of ways, would be devesating to anyone.

"I'm...sorry..." He said. Leo smiled sadly. "It's ok," He said. "He's in a better place now..."

-Meanwhile, in Huaco Mundo-

Aizen smirked as his Sexta-Hanbun Espada walked into the room. The room was dark, so all that could be made out was the jacket that only covered the top half of his body, and shorts the came to his knees. There was also a '6 1/2' on his right arm, a hole in his neck, and half of a hummingbird skull as a hollow's mask. And, if you squint your eyes at the Espada, you'd see the image of a giant turtle.

The Espada leaped to Aizen's throne and bowed before him. "You wished to see me, mi Lord?" He asked. Aizen's smirk grew wider. "Young one, I've noticed that you and your 'father' have grown powerful, especially you. You grew better and stronger than I expected when I found you and Grimmjow."

The Espada raised a brow, noticing that Aizen has the hougyoku in his hand. "Thank you, Lord Aizen." He said in his normal calm voice. Aizen chuckled. "Well, because of it, I have a little reward for you." He said.

The Sexta-Hanbun, with skeptism in his sky blue, black-pool eyes, listened to what Aizen was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing, simply amazing. Here Leo and his brothers are again, surrounding by a bunch of purple dragons. How did this happen? It would be like any other day, if Raph wasn't a precky hothead and stayed hidden from them like Leo said.

-Flashback-

_The turtles were just jumping around on roofs, just having their fun since there's nothing going on yet. But they stopped when they started to hear talking comin from below the building they were standing on. The turtles looked down to see a group of Purple Dragons._

_"Oh great, the Pu'ple Dragons are still tagethe'." Raph said getting out his sais._

_Leo held him back._

_"Raph, no," He said. "They're not doing anything yet. We can wait for something to happen first."_

_Raph humphed. "Wait my ass." He said as he jumped off the building._

_"Raph!" Leo yelled then groaned as he jumped too, with Don and Mikey following._

-End Flashback-

Leo scowled at Raph before looked back at the P.D. that was approaching.

"You little freak got the drop on us before." He said hitting his hand lightly with his large gun. "But this time, you won't stand a chance."

The P.D. as Leo prepared himself for it when...

"Yo, Pussy Dragons!"

Everyone looked up at the roofs to see a stramge figure, wearing a white cloak and hood so that his face was in the dark.

The P.D. laughed.

"So, you brought one more friend. Ain't gonna make a difference." He said.

Raph shook his head. "We don't know'em." He said.

"And they don't need to." The figure said jumping down in between Leo and the P.D. "Wether I do or not, one thing's for sure-"

Next they knew, the gun was was slashed in two, one half in the P.D.'s hands and the other on the ground.

"-I hate guns." The figure finished as he drop-kicked the P.D. in his face. He glared at the figure from the ground.

"Kill him." He said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

The other P.D.s forgot about the turtles and surrounding the cloaked man, who just smirked at them.

'_Too easy..._' He thought pulling out a giant, four-pointed shuriken.

He threw the shuriken up at the light, busting it and making everything go black. All the turtles could hear was grunting and punches being thrown. they wanted to go in and help the person who help them, but for some reason, they couldn't see though the dark as well as they use to.

After a while of this, things went quiet before the sound of police sirens came.

"Don't worry," The voice of their alley said. "Just follow me to the rooftops."

The turtles followed the sound of his voice to a large rooftop and were not seen, luckily. They all walked to the white-cloaked man, who was sitting down.

"Uh, thanks for saving our shells there." Leo said with a smile.

Under the dark of his hood, Leo could see a strained smile.

"No thank...are needed." The man whized out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Don asked with a worried look.

"I...I'm fine. I just lose energy if...if I fight too hard. I'll recover." He said.

"Well, let me help you up. We can take home to rest." Leo said holding out his hand to him.

The man smiled a real smile under his cloak and grabbed Leo's hand with his. But then, Leo let go of him, accidently making him fall, when he noticed something with the hand.

"What the hell, Leo?" Raph yelled.

Leo pointed at the man's hand.

"Look, at the mark and the color of his hand." Leo said.

The others looked and gasped when they saw that the man's hand was green, a little darker than Leo's shade. And there was a birthmark that looks a lot like a shuriken. They knew the mark all too well.

The man looked at his hand with a smile.

"You and Raph were always good eyes, Leo." He said flipping his hood back.

The turtles gasped. They couldn't believe who was under the hood. It was impossible, he couldn't be here. He was dead the last time they saw him, yet...there he was.

Beethoven.

"Hey Bros." He said simply waving.


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles couldn't believe their eyes. The little brother was standing right in front of them, almost the same age as they were. There were a few scars on his body, but other than that, he was okay, like he was never shot or anything. The place in his neck where the turtles remember shooting him was covered by a pure whit scarf.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. How're you all-"

Venny stopped advancing to the turtles when he found himself with a katana in his face.

Leo glared at the person calling himself 'Venny'.

"Alright, who are you really?" He asked sternly.

Venny wasn't all that shocked.

"Leonardo, I'm Venn-"

"No, you're not!" Leo said louder and angrier. "The real Venny died when we were kids! Who sent you, huh? and how did they know about Beethoven? Shredder? Stockman? Bishop?"

"Whoeva it was, tell'em dis won't work!" Raph said.

Venny backed away slightly.

"Please, you have to believe me." He said. "What do I have to do to gain your trust?"

Don narrowed his eyes.

"Show us something that Venny has from us that we gave to him along time ago."

Venny smiled sadly, remembering something that turtles did give him. He reached into his cloak and pulled out something that surprised the turtles.

It was a toy shuriken with all of the older turtles names. It was big, but not as big as the real shurikens that Venny had, which were about the size as Raph's sais.

"I suppose you guys remember this then?" Venny said.

"T-That's the shuriken that Venny use to play with when we were kids." Mikey said.

"But dis guy can't have it." Raph said. "Ven's burri'd with our old lai', dere's no way he could've..."

Leo walked to Venny and took the toy. It looked exactly like the one they put in Venny's grave. It even looked like it was burried for seven years. Leo looked at Venny, who was smiling a truthful smile.

"It's me, Leo." He said.

Leo looked Venny his eyes. There was nothing that said he was lying. He wanted to believe that this was Venny, but it was impossible for him to be alive. A lot of things had happen to the turtles, but beside Demon Shredder, coming back to life wasn't something they've seen.

But there were so many things about Venny that was right. Same skin, same sky blue eyes, same black mask, the only thing that wasn't the same was the scarf on his neck and the fact that he was older.

Leo sighed and gave Venny back the toy.

"If you still don't believe me, I understand." Venny said

"No, looking at you, your pretty believable." Leo said. "But we keep our eyes on you."

Venny smiled wider and hugged Leo, surprising the blue-masked turtle.

"As long as I'm with my big brothers again," He said. "Watch away."

-Los Noches-

"AIZEN!"

Aizen smirked at the teal-haired sexta Espada as He held his Zapakto in Aizen's face.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow growled.

Aizen closed his eyes and a chuckle came out of his smirk.

"He?" He said. "Who is He?"

a cold look came from Grimmjow's ice blue eyes.

"You know _damn_ well who I'm talkin' about!" Grimmjow yelled. "I know you know something, now where is he?"

"Oh, _Beethoven_." Aizen said chuckling again. "Don't worry about the boy. I just gave him a little _reward_, he's just using it on a mission."

Grimmjow growled again. That was a load of bull, because Beethoven wouldn't go on a mission without Grimmjow.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow whispered dangerously.

"In a city in America, New York." Aizen said. "Though I doubt that you'll found him."

"Try me!" Grimmjow said.

With that, He opened a Gargantua and pass through to get to New York.

Aizen smirk grew wider.

'_Grimmjow is just as naive as Beethoven._' He said. '_I made the young Sexta-HanBun Espada's spiritual pressure undetectable for both Shimigami and Hollows. Even if he was found, he will carry out my plan. All he has to do is be a hollow and everything will follow soon. The the realm of the living will be brought to it's knees. And so will the Shimigami._'


End file.
